You Don't Control Me Anymore
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: You are finally tired of Dean taking control of every decision, but when you confront him about it, it turns into a violent fit.


**A/N: I don't own ****_Supernatural_**** or any of it's characters.** **This Fic contains violence, abuse, language, and mention of character death. I realize that I should clear something up, The characters aren't meant to be accurate. This is the result of my father abusing me, so I wrote a scenario using the _Supernatural_ characters. It may seem selfish or childish, but I needed a way to escape him. Characters correspond as followed; Dean=my father, OC=myself, Crowley=better future, Sam=my mom.  
**

"I have had it!" You screamed throwing another glass against the wall.

"I am so tired of your bullshit and your lies! For once in your fucking life tell the truth!" Another glass flew from your hand and past Dean's head. He stood still as you yelled at him. He had kept Crowley's blood addiction from your knowledge with your love connection to Crowley, he thought it was better if you didn't know.

"I thought-"

"You thought what? What exactly were you expecting? Huh?" You cut Dean off and grabbed another glass ready to throw it at him.

"I am so tired of you taking advantage of every one. You think your helping us, but you are making things worse for yourself. Not only is Kevin dead and Cas in the wind, but you've pushed your brother away…and me! You have no idea what's right for us, so stop pretending you do." Dean's fists tightened as you continued ranting at him.

"Oh and another thing, if you wouldn't have been so sentimental and let Bobby rest in peace he wouldn't have gone vengeful. Then I wouldn't have had to watch him burn, because of you!" At the emphasis of the last word you raised your hand to throw the glass at Dean's head, but he reached out and grabbed your wrist.

"My decision my not have been great, but you don't get to tell what I need to feel guilty for." Dean pulled the glass aggressively from your hand.

"I carry the weight of this 'family,' I carry the pain, I carry the guilt. That is my job and you don't get to tell me what to do!" Dean slammed the glass on the table beside him.

"That's rich! So when you make a bad decision we don't get to rub it in your face, but you do that exact same thing to us! Hypocrite!" You were ready to punch him, he had pissed you off to no end.

"You held Sam's choice to work with Ruby over his head for years. Then you go off and work with Benny and we're not allowed to say a peep about it." Dean grit his teeth at my comparison.

"Benny was nothing like Ruby. He was a friend!" Dean was now pointing a finger into your chest.

"He didn't taint me like Ruby did to Sam. He helped me and-"

"Bullshit!" You yelled at his face, then you pulled your fist back and punched him in the eye. Dean stumbled back surprised that you had thrown a punch. He turned back to you holding his eye. Rage filled his face and he grabbed your arms and thrusting you against the wall. He was breathing very heavily, the rage made his nose curl.

"You have no right-"

"I have every right!" You defended yourself. You were done letting him push us around. You pushed Dean off of yourself and grabbed your bag.

"If you leave I don't want you to ever come back!" Dean stood his ground.

"I'll do what I want and you can't say any different." You turned to look at him. His fists were tight and your body was hot with rage. Dean took a step toward you ready to speak again.

"You take one more step and I will punch you again." Dean tested you and took another step. "Dean! I mean it!

"Then prove it." Dean took another step and you dropped your bag and threw another punch towards his eye, but he catch it and threw a punch into your stomach. The impact of his fist caused you to cough, but get more angry. You twisted your arm from his grip and grabbed his head throwing it down onto your knee. His nose broke against your leg, he was on all fours trying to collect himself after the hit. You took the opportunity to grab your bag and leave, but once you opened the door Dean rammed into your back and knocked you both down the stairs in front the motel. You two wrestled in the dirt continuing to throw punches at each other. Sam walked around the corner after running an errand to see you and Dean fighting in the ground.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell is going on with you two!?" Sam attempted to pull Dean off you, but that gave Dean the opportunity to throw a punch into your jaw, causing you to fall back and hit your head hard against the ground. You were dazed, Dean scrambled to position himself to throw another punch when Sam pulled you out and stood you up.

"Why the hell are you two fighting!" Sam directed his attention to Dean who's shirt was ripped from the fight. Your head hurt from the blow of Dean's last punch.

"She's been accusing me of making our lives worse! I keep us alive!"

"Bullshit! You've gotten so many people killed! Kevin, Bobby, Ellen, Joe-" Dean lunged at you and pushed all three of you to the ground. Dean had pinned you underneath him and he threw three more punches into your body.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he continued. Then suddenly when Dean was about to hit you in the face his hand stop in mid air.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Crowley growled, gritting his teeth. He stood five feet away watching the situation unfold. Sam slowly picked himself off the ground and Crowley threw Dean to the side with his demonic powers.

"Crowley?" You mumbled threw a swollen face. Crowley's eyes seemed to turn red with rage as he turned to Dean who was still lying in the dirt.  
"I left her with you, to protect her. Not to beat the living crap out of her!" Crowley walked up to Dean and lifted him from the ground, this time by gripping a fistful of his shirt. Crowley was able to lift Dean off the ground. I still laid in the dirt and face throbbing from pain.

"Crowley! Stop! It's not worth it. Just let him go." Crowley turned to look at you, your face bloody and beaten. You stood up slowly making sure you had your balance.

"Please, he's not worth it. Just get me out of here." You pleaded, tears ready to run down your face.

"Just get me out of here." You repeated and Crowley slowly set Dean down on his feet. Crowley turned to my bag and gripped it in his fist as he walked over to me. He cradled you cheek with his hand.

"What ever you say, darling." You hugged him tightly smashing your face into his chest as you both disappeared from the motel.


End file.
